sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance
Agate is huddled up, deep inside of a cave. Not one of his five eyes aren't crying.. He starts grumbling and grunting to himself, as if.. As if he was trying to say something. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps, and they echo through the cave. He quickly presses himself closer to the nearest wall of the cave. He notices something, though.. He finally sees what made those sounds and to his surprise it was his Corrupted Gem friends running by the cave. Cyan stops and takes a peek inside the cave. Almost as if blind, Cyan couldn't see Agate. Cyan looks back at the others and runs after them. Agate lets out a sigh of relief.. Flashing thirty-two days later, Agate wanders the cave. He ventures deeper and deeper inside of the cave. The cave has been his home for almost a month, and he couldn't let himself go out of it. That is, until he heard more footsteps. Agate quickly runs into the cave, and it starts to get darker and darker.. He is barely able to see until he rams his face straight into a stone wall. As he almost blacks out, the footsteps come closer. He starts to see a light in the distance, a faint greyish blueish tint of a glow. One of his eyes close. Then another. The third closes. Then the fourth. Finally, his fifth eye closes and he sees nothing. No sounds can be heard, no footsteps. No light.. Just darkness. He feels as if he has been in this darkness for years until he finally opens one if his eyes.. He sees Quartz and Bloodstone, kneeling over him, talking but he couldn't understand what. Out of shock, Agate jumps up, knocking over Quartz and Bloodstone in the process. He sees them on the ground, in pain. He starts crying again, and he can't help but start running away. Bloodstone quickly dashes up and chases down Agate as Quartz slowly gets up and wipes the dust off her dress. Agate jumps out of the cave and is blinded by the sudden brightness. He falls over and starts tumbling down a hill the cave is located on. After minutes of the tumbling, he crashes against a tree. He looks up to see Bloodstone sliding down the hill on his boots, without trouble. Agate gets up and climbs up the tree, and sits on a limb. Bloodstone stares up at him from the ground. Bloodstone: Agate, please.. Come down. Let us talk about what happened! Agate: ROUGHAH! ROUAHGORAH! AHHRGROBARA! Bloodstone: Oh.. Okay. I see. Uhhh.. Dang, I don't know how to translate that.. Agate: ROUGAHRAGAH! ROUGAHAHHHA! Bloodstone: Agate, please.. Calm down. We can get through this.. You can understand me, right? Please, Agate.. If know what I am saying just please think about this... Agate sits in the tree, and opens his mouth as wide as he can. Bloodstone: Uh, okay.. Agate's mouth lights up and is englufed with flame. The flame is shot out of his mouth directly at Bloodstone, like a ball of flame. Bloodstone: Not the sign I was looking for! Agate opens his mouth wide open again shoots out a wave of flame at Bloodstone. As Agate does this, Quartz flies through the air, out of the cave. She summons her halberd and slices through the tree Agate sits in. Agate falls down head first and yells in anger. As he stares at Bloodstone and Quartz he falls back to the ground, screaming in terror and pain.. He starts to grow another eye, splitting out of another. Four more spikes break through his flesh, one on his back, another on his right leg, and two more on his left arm. His skins grows more colors and his pupils of his six eyes do too. Finally, his fingers turn to razor sharp blades for fingers and Agate stops the screaming. As his transformation ends, he stares back at Quartz and Bloodstone. Without warning, he leaps for Bloodstone and pounces on him. He digs his claws into Bloodstone's stomach and travels down his legs. He then starts scratching all around Bloodstone's head. As Quartz watches in horror, she summons her halberd and attempts to strike Agate, but he grabs her blade and throws it aside. He takes her by the arm and throws her against a tree where he pins her by the neck. He then stabs her right in the collar bone. His fingers travels along her chest and down to her stomach. As Quartz screams in terror, Bloodstone gets up and tries to hit Agate, but instead he drops Quartz and opens his mouth as wide as he can, and roars open rock melting flame out like a flame thrower. The power was so strong, Bloodstone was knocked down. As he closes his razor sharp mouth, he feels a cold electric shot in his chest. He looks down to see a halberd sliced right in the center. He smiles and reaches his hand to the tip and crushes it. He merely walks out of the blade and turns around. He flies his hand through the air, and his claws scratch Quartz's face. Bloodstone looks at what happened and falls to the ground, too weak to even stand up. Kneeing, he finds eyes with Quartz. She nods and Bloodstone does as well. Bloodstone weakily stands up and looks at Agate. Bloodstone: Hey, Agate.. Agate quickly turns his head around and looks at Bloodstone. Bloodstone: Catch this! Bloodstone then summons his scythe and and throws it at Agate. Agate catches it, as if proud that Bloodstone would try something so stupid. But, with Agate's arms in the air, Bloodstone spin dashes towards Agate, and under his legs to Quartz. Upon impact, Bloodstone and Quartz fuse together. Watermelon Tourmaline forms together and looks down at Agate. As speechless as can be, Tourmaline summons their halberd and scythe and forms the circular halberd. They attempt an overhead strike at Agate, but Agate runs up the staff and jumps up and punches Tourmaline straight in the face. Still in mid-air, Agate spin dashes and forcefully pushes Tourmaline and they're sent flying through the air. Agate spin dashes towards where they land and starts scratching their face all around. He finally opens his mouth and spits out flame at their face. Tourmaline quickly defuses. Bloodstone and Quartz fall down and crash against the ground. They both attempt to get up when, suddenly, Agate's Gem flashes a bright color. The color grows and grows until anyone in a five mile radius will be temporarily blind. Agate uses this time and vanishes, leaving Quartz and Bloodstone hurt, confused, and unable to even move. We flash forward a couple more days. Agate stumbles around a forest and bashes his face against a tree. As he balances him self out, he hears a loud noise from outside the forest. He starts running as fast as he can towards the loud commotion. As he reaches the end of the forest he sees a large grey building and a large flat area full of neatly cut grass. He sees seven massive green hand like ships. One is even in middle of take off. He curiously walks over to the long wall keeping him from venturing further. He looks at the wall and notices four Quartz Guards. Two Citrines, and two Onyxs. Citrine 1-4: Uh, 0-9? What in the stars is that thing? Citrine 0-9: I.. uh.. actually am clueless. Onyx 2-6: It is another Earth abomination.. I told you organic life is horrific. Onyx 8-7: I. uh, don't know bout' dat' idea, 2-6.. It be looking like a real Gem, ya' know? Citrine 1-4: A.. Gem? 8-7, are you cracked? Onyx 2-6: You stupid imbeciles, it doesn't matter what in Homeworld that it, it is coming right for us! Onyx 8-7: Heh, heh.. Well would ya' know. The four Gems summon their weapons. A spear, a club, a battle axe, and a mace. They get in battle posistion and wait for the monster to come to them. When Agate reaches the four, one Citrine throws their spear right into Agate's face is left harmless. He grabs the spear and throw it to the ground. He grabs an Onyx and crushes her in his hand. She poofs and he shatters the Gemstone. The other Citrine jumps up and tries to hit Agate with their club, but he instead dodges the attack and the Citrine falls to the ground. He then steps on them, poofing them and shattered their Gem. He feels a sharp point in his back and feels around only to find another spear. He pulls it out and drops to the ground, staring at the Citirne whom threw it. He opens his mouth and sprays flame all over her. This poofs her. The remaining Onyx wields her battle axe and attempts to strike his legs, but Agate reaches upwards and slams his fist into the Onyx, poofing and shattering her. He goes over to the gate, right after purposely stomping on the Citrine Gemstone still lying on the ground. He goes to the gate and punches it three times before it breaks. He grabs the remaining piece and throws it off. He then enters the Homeworld Base. Agate runs into the base and looks around. He sees hundreds of workers stop in their tracks to stare at him. There is dead silence, other than the ship nearby taking off. Suddenly, he hears screaming and turns to see two Quartzes run at him with swords. He looks at them roars. He tears into their forms, poofing them. He crushes their Gems and watches as the hundreds of Gems around him run around in terror. Technitions scramble around with their equipment, and Pearls run away from their masters. Rubies jolt from their crew, and even Quartzes attack with fear in their minds. A Quartz jumps on his back, and with spiked gauntlets, tears into his flesh. Agate: AHHHROUAAHHA! Agate tosses and turns and grabs the soldier. He holds them by the head and feet and slams their body on his knee. He looks around for more guards and spots two Quartzes fusing. Agate laughs and gnarls. The fusion, whom is slightly taller than him, runs after Agate. Agate just stands their, and spin dashes behind them. The fusion knees down in pain, and then poofs. Agate had penetrated their form with his spiked hand, without them noticing. The two Quartzes unfuse and fall to the ground. They summon their weapon, and run at Agate. Agate grabs one and throws them to the ground. He kicks the other and poofs them. After crushing the Gem, he walks over to the other and steps on her, shattering both her form and Gem. After that, the next thing he knows a Ruby is jumping up and punching him the face. He sees four others Rubies at his legs punching and slicing with their weapons. Agate is left harmless but annoyed at the red runts. Two more jump on his back and Agate jumps squirms around. He grabs one of them off his back, and crushes them easily. Agate grabs the other and does the same. He leaps into the air to see five Rubies standing right there. In the air, he opens his mouth and sprays fire out, instantly shattering the small soldiers on contact with the flame. ???: Ahhhhhh! ???: Hahahheheheehhe! As Agate falls back to the ground, he turns around in confusion to spot two Ruby fusions charge at him. One is a six Ruby fusion, the other an eight. Despite the fusions being taller than him, Agate charges right at them and jumps up, punching the first fusion right in the face. As he lands he jumps up at their back, and as he falls back down, he tears into their form with his razor like claws. This act poofs the tall fusion. Ignoring the six red soldiers falling on top of him, he runs right for the other Ruby fusion and slams his body into their chest, sending them flying backwords. The Ruby crashes right in a Military Hand Ship, damaging it. The Ruby gets up and charges for Agate. Agate charges back punches them in the face. He grabs one of their fingers with his right arm, and throws the massive Ruby towards the other Rubies he ignored. The fusion instantly poofs, and Agate stares at the 14 Rubies. The Rubies try to run away but Agate quickly opens his mouth and turns them into shards. ???:HEY! What do you think you are doing to MY base?!? Agate turns around to spot a 15 foot singular Gem staring at him. Two Pearls hide behind their legs. ???: Do you even know who I am, you.. Creature? Agate: ROARRHUAHORAAH! Andamooka Opal: I am General Opal of the 4th Quadrant; Section C. And you are in my territory, shattering my soldiers! I will not allow you to continue! Agate: ROAHRAUHARANHORA! Andamooka Opal: You either surrender now for a painless shatterring, or battle me.. and lose. The punishment will be much more harsh then. Agate opens his mouth and sprays fire into the air above him. Agate: AHHAROOAAHA! Andamooka Opal: I take that as a no.. So be it. General Opal takes off her bright green gloves and tosses them into the air. They poof. Andamooka Opal: Pearls, be off. I wish not for you to be damaged in the fight. Her Pearls quickly scurry off, back to their base. One of them trips but quickly gets back up and runs after the other. General Opal looks at Agate whom is battle ready and sighs. Andamooka Opal: Beast, you might have shattered my soldiers in battle, but let me assure you I am nothing like them. I will promise you that. Agate charges at the General. Opal smiles and laughs. With a spin dash attack, Agate slams his fist into the General's face. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes